


We are in this together

by Asteradeia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - school, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor Deserves Happiness, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is protective of Connor, Hank is a social worker, M/M, Might add more tags later, North is a big softy, Orphanage, Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Running Away, connor is my son, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteradeia/pseuds/Asteradeia
Summary: Follows Connor joining the "Jericho gang". Josh, Simon, North and Markus are all a bunch of orphans who have troubled pasts.  The others want to know what happened in Connor's past. Hank is a concerned dad because Connor's mother is still walking free (Amanda) even though she was Connor's abuser and not someone he ever wants near the kid again. (Hank is Connor's social worker/wannabe dad)





	1. First day: Part I

Connor stood at the school gate his small hand being held in Hanks. The younger watching the kids running around shouting in the yard. He stared and he felt his arm being tugged towards them. He didn’t want to be here.

“Can we go home?” Hank sighed and leaned down moving so Connor was looking at him. Putting his hands on the younger boys shoulder. The little one looking at his feet instead. He didn’t want Hank to be disappointed with him.

He sighed sounding sad. “No.. I’m sorry kiddo, you have to go to school...” He put his hand out for Connor to take again and the boy did it instantly. If he had to go in he was going in with Hank at least. Walking past the over populated yard he was starting to panic, Hank was leaving him here? By himself… They walked in Connor becoming more and more worried. He hadn’t been around many kids before and he didn’t want to face it alone.

When they went into the reception Connor pulled Hank back. “Hank.. I don’t think-“The receptionist spoke up interrupting him cheerily.

“Oh Hello! How can I help you two?”

“Hey. Connor Anderson is enrolling from today.” The short haired woman turned her attention to Connor smiling brightly.

“Oh Hello Connor, I’m Kara! Yep you’re ready to join us.” Connor moved behind Hank watching her wirily. He didn’t like new adults. They couldn’t always be trusted. Hank went on one knee and the receptionist came out to them. Making him want to back away.

“Listen Connor, you’re gonna go with Kara now. Okay?” Connor stared at him wide eyed. “Everyone is nice, don’t worry Kara is going to bring you to your teacher right now and I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Wait! I want you to stay. What if-“

“Connor, you’ll be fine. Kara is here to help if you need any” Connor looked up to Kara and she nodded enthusiastically. She leaned down to his level.

“Of course! If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask Hun” Hank smiled at her and then whispered something to her thinking Connor didn’t hear.

“He’s still nervous around people he doesn’t know. Can you keep an eye on him for me?” The woman nodded and told him quietly she would. Hank hugged him tightly and said he had to go now. 

Kara looked at him and put out her hand pulling him down the hall. Connor kept looking back at Hank seeing a man come out and shake his hand, they started talking and Connor wished he could stay and listen. “It’ll be okay Connor, There’s lots of nice kids in your class. I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends in no time.” He took her hand silently. If Hank thought he was safe here then he’d trust him. Hank would never put him in danger.

They walked down a long hallway and Connor looked into the windows on the doors. The rooms had pictures covering the walls and big windows looking out to another yard. It was a big building.

“So, how old are you Connor?” Kara chimed in. Connor feeling slightly less tense from being in the gentle receptionist’s presence.

“I’m 8 years old!” He stated happily. Hank had told him he was “very smart” for his age. Which made Connor happy. He loved getting praise from Hank.

“But you’re going into fourth grade? How can you only 8 year old? You must be very mature for your age” She smiled at him impressed and Connor decided Kara could be trusted. She was nice. He liked her a lot.

“Yep! Hank says that too” He said proudly. Kara brought him to a classroom and he looked at all the desks. There was a brown haired man moving around. Cleaning up.

“Hey Richard, This is Connor” The man stopped and turned to him. Looking him over. He didn’t like being under his scrutiny. Connor shifted until he was behind Kara and Richard smiled.

“Hello Connor! I’m your new teacher. Please call me Mr Perkins” He put her hand out. “I hope you like it here” Connor finally moved forward and shook it politely. Kara told him she had to go. “But you know where I am if you need me.” She walked out the door.

Connor stood aimlessly watching his teacher move about. He was ticking pieces of paper ignoring him. When Perkins finally talked he told him that the bell would be going off soon and he’d get to meet his class. He jumped when it went off. He ushered him to follow her outside.

They went down the hall going further away from the front of the school. Him looking longingly back towards reception. He wished Kara had stayed. Richard didn’t seem to want to talk to him. Also he didn’t try and hold his hand which made him feel strange especially since he was walking so fast and he had to run to keep up. He wasn’t used to going around without the comforting gesture. His hands clenched at his sides. 

Connor walked outside after Mr Perkins and to his surprise everyone was in lines. It was shocking since they had been running around wildly last time he saw them.

“This where you go for break. At 11 for 20 minutes and 1 for 40 minutes.” He said folding his arms behind his back. He went to a row of kids Connor feeling like a lost puppy going with him.

“Mr Perkins!” The line replied “Here!!” loudly, making Connor jump. He didn’t like loud noises. He watched the children as Richard called out names and they all replied one by one. Him instructing them to go inside them “Quietly” when he was done. They all ran in.

He walked in frowning after them. Connor followed feeling more and more like he didn’t belong. He was just being a burden. Why was he even here?

They all went in taking seats. They seemed to have assigned seats and Connor suddenly felt really weird. He didn’t have one.. Richard greeted the room. “Hello everyone. Good morning. I hope you had a good weekend” Everyone replied “Good morning, Mr Perkins” he nodded satisfied and gestured to Connor.

“As you can see we have a new student today. This is Connor. He’s going to be with us from today onwards. Make him feel welcome.” Everyone watched him expectantly. He was suddenly the centre of attention. Him rubbing his hands together nervously.

“Connor, could you tell us something about yourself?”  He blinked and furrowed his brow. He wasn’t very interesting so he decided to talk about his favourite animal friend.

“I have a dog named Sumo, He’s my best friend” Some of the class leaned forward speaking up.

“What type of dog is he?”

“Is he nice?” Connor nodded at that.

“How can a dog be someone’s best friend? That’s stupid they can’t talk” Connor looked at the last voice. Noting a boy with brown hair glaring at him. 

“Gavin, I said be nice.” Richard glared at him. Gavin immediately apologising and closing his mouth tight.

“Everyone pipe down. Ask him any questions at break time. We have homework to correct.”

Everyone seemed to calm after that. Connor found it interesting that everyone listened to Mr Perkins without question.

“Okay Connor” he turned to him. “You need to take a seat. Is there any free seats?” A hand went up straight away.

“There’s one beside me, Sir!” Richard gave a toothy smiled.

“Ah thank you Markus. Go on sit down next to him” He pointed at the back of the room. Connor carefully went through the room avoiding the other desks and bags on the ground. He saw a boy smiling brightly at him. He wondered if the class got many new kids.

“Connor! Please take your seat” The boy jumped and sat down beside the smiling boy. He leaned near Connor whispering “Hello Connor, It’s nice to meet you” to him when he joined him.

Mr Perkins then went through the home work. He didn’t have any so Markus offered for him to look in. After that Richard announced they were moving on in maths to division and that Connor would have to catch up quickly. He frowned. He already knew how to do all of this and it annoyed him that he had just assumed he didn’t.

“Mr Perkins, I-“

“Connor! Put up your hand if you have a question!” She said frowning at him. He put it up.

“Yes Connor?” he drew on the board.

“I already know how to do division…” Richard raised his eyebrow looking slightly irritated.

“Fine get up and answer this one” He said writing. Connor looked at him in shock. “Come on up, if you know how to do it” He got up, hearing some of the other kids whispering behind his back.

The teacher handed him the chalk and he looked at the board.

513 ÷ 3

He bit the inside of his cheek thinking. Then began writing. He drew it how he knew doing the sideways L thing. And putting the 3 beside it and the 513 inside. Then tried to make the bottom go to 0. When he stopped his answer was 171. And there was no remainder. His big eyes looked up at his teacher not knowing what he was expecting but Perkins didn’t seem happy. He swiftly took the chalk out of his hand and told him to sit down so he did feeling slightly dejected. Maybe Mr Perkins didn’t like him? He hadn’t even been here one day and he already disliked him. He didn’t want to disappoint anyone. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t in front of everyone. He jumped when something touched his arm.

It was Markus looking at him with concern. Connor shook his head and told him he was okay.

They continued with their lessons until the bell went off again making him flinch. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the loud noise. The teacher told them to take out their lunches and Connor rooted out his. Markus moved his chair closer to Connors.

“So Connor, you like dog?” Connor nodded, wondering who doesn’t like dogs.

“What about cats?” Connor told him he liked all animals.

“What about dangerous ones?” Connor’s head tilted.

“Dangerous ones?”

“Yeah like sharks and crocodiles? Ones that might kill you”

Connor thought for a moment. “Sharks don’t regularly attack people they only really do it if they think you’re a seal, also why would anyone go near a crocodile?” Markus liked that answer asking Connor if he knew anything else interesting. Connor told him he could remember anything he saw. Also asking what his favourite animal is. Connor told him it was Sumo was his favourite animal. He then told him about the dog and how he is a huge St. Bernard. Showing with his arms. Markus listened to him completely, looking amazed at everything he said. Which made Connor really happy. Hank had always told him he “could talk someone ear off” Once he got started. So it was nice to meet someone who didn’t mind his rambling.

Markus then asked “Do you wanna be friends?” Connor was confused as to why he was asking. He nodded saying “I thought we already were?” Markus beamed at that. Saying they were now.

“You should hang with us at break!” He said happily. Connor tilted his head at him.

“Us?”

“Yeah! Me and my friends! You should meet them they’re really nice. Well North is mean sometimes but she’s secretly nice” He whispered the last bit. Markus then wolfed down his sandwich and told Connor to hurry. Connor rushed and Markus grabbed his hand pulling him out. Connor looking at their hands squeezing feeling Markus squeeze back. Connor was glad he had met Markus, He didn’t know what he’d be doing at break instead of following him. Maybe just sitting in the corner. He also noticed that Markus was taller than him which made him pout. He might be the smallest in class, Hank always called him “pipsqueak” So he must be very small. But also Hank is an adult so he’s also taller than all the kids in his class.

His new friend led him outside where he was bombarded with noise. Suddenly he felt very overwhelmed. Letting go of Markus’s hand he covered his ears. Someone ran out hitting him in the elbow making him fall.

“Hey! Watch where you’re walking!” Markus yelled and glared at the boy. Connor realising it was the same one from inside. Gavin was his name, wasn’t it? The taller boy shouted over everyone asking Connor. “Is it too loud for you?” Connor nodded. Markus gave him a determined look and grabbed his hand again leading him far away from everyone. To where some trees were, he could barely hear any shouting coming from the yard here. With all the trees it was almost like a forest beside the school. Connor wanted to pull Markus in to have a look but a voice spoke up from behind them making him freeze up.

“Hey Markus! Who’s that?” Connor turned alarmed to see a tall blond boy looking at him with interest. He looked older than them and also friendly. There was two others who looked even older, another boy, and a girl who had her arms crossed eyeing him up and down with distain.

“Markus, Why is he with you?” She pointed at Connor sounding angry. Connor held Markus’s hand with both of his. Connor didn’t feel like he should be here. Maybe he could just go back and see if Kara was around.

“North...” The other boy hit her on the arm. “Be nice. You’re scaring him.”

“Hi! I’m Simon. It’s nice to meet you” They came closer and Connor inched back but he felt Markus’s hand tighten around his, saying quietly “Don’t worry they’re my friends. They won’t hurt you.”

Markus then spoke up to addressing others. “This is Connor! He’s new in my class.”

The girl frowned “All the more reason to ditch him” Markus’s hand tighten.

“North stop. Are you really going to bully Markus’s new friend?” The other boy Connor didn’t know said looking at her disapprovingly. “Hey I’m Josh! Don’t mind North she’s always like that.”

Markus gave him a nudge with his side. Moving his head towards the others. Connor was confused until he realised he hadn’t said or done anything when they introduced themselves. Which was very rude.

“Oh. Hello I’m Connor. It’s nice to meet you all.”

Something caught his eye on one of the teens. “I like your flower crown.” He pointed to Simons head. The blond blinked and smiled. And then asked him if he knew how to make them. Connor shook his head and Simon went sat a few paces in a patch of daisy’s patting the ground for him to sit. Connor looked at Markus like he was looking for permission and Markus laughed gently pushing the smaller one over to Simon. He trusted Simon to keep Connor feeling comfortable. Simon was nice to everyone. Unlike someone.

Markus stayed with Josh and North, not going over even though he wanted to because he needed to talk to North.

“Markus we promised no one else would join us. Why did you bring him?” She hiss. Markus was used to her fits of anger so he barely reacted.

“North calm down. If Markus likes him then we should give Connor a chance.”

“No way. This is horseshit! We don’t need anyone else coming in causing us problems” Tears pricked her eyes.. North didn’t trust people easily and Markus understood that.

He shushed her and then waved for them to follow him into the trees. They did and he led them far away from where Connor and Simon were making daisy chains. When he was sure he couldn’t be heard he started explaining “Listen Principle Fowler left his window open today. I heard him talking to someone” The others looked at him interested. “About Connor”

“Who was he talking to?”

“To this old man. I remember seeing him with Carl before. I think he’s a social worker” The others exchanged looks.

“Connor’s in the system?” Markus shrugged. He didn’t know. Markus gestured for them to come closer.

The got closer and he whispered. “He told the principle that Connor gets really anxious and panics because of his past.”

“Did he say anything specific?”

Markus shook his head “He didn’t say anything. I think the principle already knows everything because he just said that “he understands completely”” He put on a voice to mimic the principle.

“He also said that certain things trigger Connor into panic attacks.” That made them concerned. Josh continued the conversation.

“Did he say what kind of things?” Markus shook his head.

“I had to go before I got caught” Josh nodded and told him it was the right call.

“Do you think he’s in a different orphanage?” Markus shrugged. 

“I don’t know. The guy didn’t say anything about one” They stayed thinking for a bit. “North.” The teen looked at his serious tone. “He needs to feel safe and have people he can trust”.

“Fiiine he can stay with us.” North groaned. “He better not cause any problems” Markus nodded and said confidently. “He won’t.”

They began walking back. Markus pointing out. “He’s really smart.” Josh raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? How smart?”

“Yeah he said he has photogenic memory or something”

“Photographic memory? Actually that might come in handy” North brushed past them. “It it’s true.”

Connor and Simon weren’t where they left them which made Markus frown. Until he heard laugher in the trees. He went towards it seeing Connor giggling as Simon carried him on his shoulders. Markus smiled. It was the first time he had heard Connor laugh. Simon saw them and blushed putting Connor down.

“Markus!” Connor ran full force into him making him almost fall. The taller boy giving out an Oof. “What’s up Connor?” The boy jumped up and down pulling Markus with him.

“We found a bird’s nest!” Markus laughed.

“A bird’s nest!! What??” He said exaggeratedly smiling back at Josh and North.

“Yeah! On the ground! Simon helped me put it back in the tree. SEE! It’s right there!” He said pointing at a load of branches. Markus tried to find it but couldn’t.

“Oh yeah! I see it! That’s awesome Connor.”

Simon chucked. “Connor, what bird did you say it belonged to?” Everyone turning to Connor in interest.

“Yeah! I think it’s a Common Yellowthroat! They make their nests out of shrubs. I think I heard one calling nearby too” He said ecstatic.

“Calling?”

“Yeah they make a, “witchety-witchety” sound. It’s very easy to distingu-ish” He said stumbling to pronounce the last word. Simon ruffled his hair. Making a point to look at North when he spoke.

“Connor’s pretty rad. I think he’d be a good addition to the team” 

Josh then asked. “How do you know so much about birds?” Connor shrugged. “I know a lot of things”.

North suddenly uncrossed her arms and took a step towards Connor. “Listen Connor.” He backed away slowly looking at her with slight fear. She suddenly frozen in place. Connor reminded her of her when she was his age, she then got on her knees and beckoned him closer. He looked at his classmate but Markus just watched North. “IT’s okay, I promise I’m not gonna do anything bad!” Connor remembered Hank making promises. They’re never to be broken. Connor relaxed and went straight up to her. She the sudden trust putting her of game for a second.

She sighed giving Markus a meaningful. “Connor…If Markus think’s you’re chill than I’m gonna trust him.”

She put her hand out and he shook it. Everyone smiling at them.

“I’m officially welcoming you to the Jericho crew. Don’t do anything to make me regret this”     

Connor looked in her eyes.

“I won’t, I promise”


	2. First day: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor has flashbacks of his past abuser in this chapter jsyk.

“Welcome to the family Connor!” Josh said to their newest addition as they all wandered back to the school building. North and Josh going off together. He could see all the children were already lined up in their respective classes.

“Told you they’re nice” Markus whispered.

Connor nodded. He still felt a bit apprehensive about North, but Josh seemed nice and Simon was really kind hearted. 

“Hey Connor!” Said the blond boy jogging lightly over to them.

Taking the daisy chain off his head and putting it in Connor’s hand.

“I can’t wear mine in class, so… here you can take it” Connor loved flowers.

“Thank you Simon!” Holding it close to his heart. Simon sprinted out of sight..

“See you guys later!” 

Connor then realised he should hurry too and he swiftly joined Markus in their own line. Putting his hands up to his head where his own flower crown was. He looked at Simons one in his hand. He had two now.

“…Here Markus..” He said quietly tugging on his friend’s sleeve. Once he got his attention. Connor held out the extra daisy chain.

“You have this” Markus looked down. He accepted the chain holding it tightly in his fist. He had wanted to join them when they were making them but never got a chance. “Thank you Connor…” A stupid smile made its way onto his face.  

 “HERE!” Connor flinched as everyone around him shouted.  He saw their teacher at the front of the line looking like his usual irritable self. He called their names one by one. Connor replying when his came up. Then they all went in.

Markus walked to his seat. When he pulled his seat out he looked around confused. Where was Connor? The boy was no longer with him. He frowned spotting the kid at the front with the teacher. Mr Perkins, was an authority figure Markus didn’t like one at ALL… The tetchy middle aged man being unfair and quick to anger.

Watching he saw Connor being scolded, sadly taking of his Flower crown and putting it in the bin, with Mr Perkins watching him judgingly. Markus scowled at the entire scene. If Markus didn’t have a reason to dislike the teacher now he definitely did.  

When the younger boy finally joined him Markus. Connor explained.

“He said….it was distracting”

Markus quickly grabbed Connor’s hand and putting his own flower crown in it. Connor’s attempts to give it back to Markus was fruitless. He wasn’t having it. Looking softly down at the slightly wilting flowers.

All Sadness dissipated from Connor instantly. He had an idea.

They started their lessons and Markus was writing down the words they had to learn for homework. When he heard Connor. “Psst…”  Markus glanced at the teacher and saw that the man was distracted. “Yeah, Connor?”

“Here. Give me your hand..” Markus complied and watched the other as he tied a row of daisies around his wrist.

Markus give him a questioning look when Connor raised his own wrist smiling proudly. Connor had a similar chain around his wrist. “Mr Perkins Can’t see it, if it’s up our sleeves” He tucked it so it was hidden. “And now we both have one.” Markus chuckled mirroring his movements “Thanks Connor…. I love it” and giving him a quiet high five which made Connor giggle.

They continued the class in silence. But Markus found himself religiously checking to make sure his bracelet hadn’t broke and fallen off. He wanted to keep it. It was a symbol of their friendship.

When the bell went the fourth time of the day they ate quickly and ran outside. Markus bringing Connor straight back to where the others were waiting. North still was a tad off about Connor being around but the others smiled, greeting the duo.

“So… What do you wanna do?” Simon asked Markus who in turn looked to his smaller friend. Connor just furrowed his brow. He didn’t know what they should do. He didn’t have any ideas. He didn’t know what the others would want to do. “I don’t… know…” North groaned. “WELL! Can we decide on something?”

Everyone gave small noises of agreement. Connor felt bad that he couldn’t help them decide what to do. Josh and North just sat on the fence that separated the treeline. Connor sat across from them and started absentmindedly picking at a loose thread on his jumper.

“So? Connor! Tell us about yourself!” Simon piped in watching Connor fidget.

“Oh… There’s not much to tell”  

“Well… Why don’t we start with where you live?” Josh said.

“Oh” Connor looked up at the sky. Trying to jog his memory. “I… don’t know the name of the estate” Josh laughed.

“That’s not really what I meant.. Who do you stay with?”

He knew the answer to that one. “Oh! I live with Hank”

“Hank? Is he your dad?” Connor shook his head. Hank technically wasn’t related to him by blood. But Connor wished Hank was his father.  

“No….. He’s not.. my dad”

North came over sitting across from him then as he continued. “He just… looks after me”

“Who is he then?” Connor was starting to get nervous at this. Why did they want to know?  

“So? Where’s your family then?” Connor’s stomach dropped. He didn’t know his dad. The man was a complete mystery, left when he was small. He had the vague memory of slicked black hair and intense grey eyes. Surprisingly it wasn’t an unpleasant memory. He wondered if he misses him. It was hard to figure out his feelings towards someone he barely remembered. But if he felt himself getting upset. He must miss him right?   

“I…don’t know” Connor voiced slightly wavered. His was now avoiding looking at the others. He didn’t want to talk about this, it made him feel empty. The older kids looked at his downcast state.

Josh went over. Ruffling Connor’s head attempting to distract him from his sadness. “Cheer up kiddo. Stop Sulking. We're your family now.” Connor grabbed his hand struggling to stop him from messing his hair up “I’m not Skulking”. _We're your family now._  He smiled. 

“Connor? Do you wanna play a game?”.

“Yeah okay, what do-? Josh!! Stop it already!” Josh only stilled his assaulting hand when Markus grabbed it, pushing it away. Josh laughing at the pouting eight yr. old, glad Connor didn’t look as gloomy anymore. It really didn’t suit the kid. 

“Let’s play dodgeball!” North smirked at Simon.

Simon groaned and eyeing her. He could feel phantom bruises. “No. we’re definitely not playing that” Josh and Markus seconded that motion. Dodgeball was too dangerous with her. “You’re all cry-babies!… You know that right?”

Markus got up. “Why don’t we play hide and seek?” Everyone agreed that sounded fun enough. They didn’t have much time left so they might as well do something before they had to go back inside.

“Begs not on!” North shouted. Then before Connor could react everyone else raised their hand shouting the same. Connor frowned, he didn’t want to be on.

Josh petted his head noticing his reluctance. Connor was starting to see a pattern. Josh seemed to liked doing that. “Don’t worry Con. I’ll be on first” Connor wanted to thank him but Markus grabbed his hand and pulled him into the trees. Connor just barely registered that Josh had already counting aloud. They didn’t have much time! He started running with his friend trying not to laugh. He had a feeling this was going to be fun. North and Simon sprinted into different directions jumping over any fallen branches.

Markus brought Connor to a large bush and they both hunkered down, trying to even out their breathing just as Josh finished counting.

They were found first. Connor’s heart racing when Josh rounded the corner grabbing Markus. “I KNEW I HEARD GIGGLING” Connor abandoned his friend laughing out loud.

“YOU CAN’T ESCAPE ME! GET BACK HERE!”

“RUN CONNOR!!” The hunt was on. His heart beating out of his chest. He was sprinting as fast as he could but Josh had longer legs. And before Connor knew it he could hear feet stomping loudly behind him.

Panicked, too focused on his approaching doom. He felt something snag on his foot.

He tumbled face first to the ground. Letting out a yelp feeling himself fall. When he finally stopped he sat up, blinking and looking at his hands. They were burning.

“CONNOR!! Shit! Are you Okay?” Josh was beside him lifting him up. He was slightly dazed but other than that he felt okay. He shook his head but didn’t shift his view up to the other. His hands were covered in mud and he could see specks of red starting to appear. ** _SHE didn’t like dirt._**

He needed it gone. _Now!_

Markus ran over next asking if he was okay but Connor just clenched his hands at his sides and walked past.  _You deserve this._  Markus following him. “Connor? Are you okay?” Connor wanted to wash his hands. He could feel the mud.  _Ac_ _id on his skin._

“I need to wash my hands” He showed him.  _You're useless Connor._

Markus was confused at his sudden serious tone. But nodded grabbing Connor’s wrist.

Connor didn’t say anything else to Markus. Until he had his hand in a sink with the hot water running. _Why can't you do anything right?_ It was burning but Connor ignored that, it would have burnt anyways. He wanted to be clean. So he didn’t have to think about her anymore. He could hear her voice in his head.  _You did this!!_  

It was getting louder. He could hear her screaming at him. He tried to focus on his hands. Why could he still hear her? He hated her voice.  _I love you. You know that right?_  She never loved him. That was a lie. She liked the power. She liked scaring him. It wasn't okay. He wasn't okay.

“Connor?” The water stopped. He had forgotten Markus came with him.. His hands were burning, he didn’t know if it was because of the dirt or because of the boiling water. “..I think they’re clean now” Connor shook his head.  _Not yet._ He could still hear her whispering in his head. Telling him, he belonged to her. That he owed her his _life._

“Not yet..” He went to put the water back on, Markus stopped him. ”Connor? What’s wrong?”

Connor was so quiet that Markus barely heard him. “..I need to do this” Markus kept his grip on the hot tap but then turned on the cold tap pushing Connor’s hands gently towards it instead. Connor shifted silently. Once he was completely clean, he turned off the tap feeling a lot calmer. He had used his nails to scrub the dirt and the little cuts he got when he fell looked very irritated right now. He wondered if they were burnt from the hot tap. But he didn’t dwell on it long, just dried his hands and the bell rang.

Markus was so scared. Connor had just gone quiet. He had tried to get him talk on their way inside but his friend was focused on getting inside. Markus just wanted to know if he was okay. But Connor wouldn’t talk to him. He walked like he was on a mission.

Markus watched him wash his hands vigorously. Connor was concentrating so hard that Markus’s warnings that his hands were clean, didn’t reach his ears. Now that worried Markus. He twisted the tap, the water stopped and so did Connor’s incessant cleaning. Markus felt how hot the tap was, he then realised that Connor’s hands were angry red. Connor didn’t move from the sink.

He looked at his hands and whispered. “Not yet….”

“… I need to do this” Connor sounded so desperate. The whole situation was off-putting but he kept face just nodding and placing Connor’s burnt hands under the cold water instead. He was relieved when he saw Connor’s skin go back to a less heated colour.

Markus was known for being very understanding, always helping anyone in need. But when he was watching Connor wash his hands vigorously… he had no idea how to help, he was at a loss. He didn’t know why Connor was going so far, he was in pain and it scared Markus. He didn’t know what was making Connor feel the need to do this. He didn’t know Connor that well. The bell went off. Connor turned off the tap and they left. Markus wanted to suggest going to the nurse but he kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling Connor wouldn’t go.

He was still acting strange when they left but he had a less hectic air about him.

“Let’s go line-up”

Once they got back to class. Mr Perkins announced that he had to go to a meeting and he’d be gone a few minutes. Which the class was happy about.

When he had left for a few seconds everyone began talking and walking around. Connor didn’t understand how people could just ignore what the teacher had said. He picked at his new cuts. They had stopped bleeding. He still felt weird after that. He didn’t feel real. Like he was watching himself sitting in class. It was disconcerting. At least she was gone. She was... wasn't she?

“Do you take Sumo on walks?” Markus’s voice broke his trail of thought thankfully.

Connor took a breath. He needed a distraction. “Yeah! We take him on walks every day.” He then told Markus about the route they go on every evening and anything interesting they had encountered on it. Markus listening intently. Connor was a strange person. One minute he’ll be completely shut off and the next he will be open like a book. It confused him. He much preferred Connor’s chatty happy moods. They were very animated. With lots of hand gestures.

“-was in the vet because he wasn’t walking on one of his paws. Hank wanted to ignore it and “see if it cleared up” but I told him we needed t-“He stopped suddenly.

“What??”

“You have two different eyes?” Markus laughed breathlessly.  Had Connor not noticed till now?

“Yeah, I do”

“One blue, one green” Markus nodded.

“Yeah?”

“I never noticed…I’ve never seen that before.”

“Yeah it’s called heterochromia” Connor repeated it to himself.

“Heterochromia…” He smiled “That's really cool!”

Markus wanted to know more about Connor.    

“Do you have any hobbies?”

“I like reading” Markus nodded that didn’t surprise him that much.

“What kind of stuff do you read?”

“I read about everything…What about you?”

“I like drawing”

“Drawing? What do you draw?” Markus didn’t have an answer to that.

“I draw everything”

“Could you draw something now?” Markus grabbed his paper and pencils and began drawing a scene. Connor watched in amazement looking over his shoulder. It was 5 figures in front of a lot of trees. Connor recognised it immediately. It was them at break sitting around chatting. Markus wrote in red “ANGRY SHOUTING” above North which made Connor laugh but he also noticed something else.

“You made me really small” Markus snored. Everyone’s a critic.

“That’s because you are really small.” Connor huffed.

Connor concluded Markus was really good at drawing. He even put a bunch of white flowers near the group. Although not accurate to where the daisies actually were but Connor thought about how artists don’t always try to make everything realistic. It was a strange thought to him. Something that purposely wasn’t perfect? Connor couldn’t comprehend that. Everyone strived to be perfect.

“Here you go” Markus handed it to him. Connor stared at it. It was amazing. He didn’t know how to tell Markus how much he appreciated the picture but settled for a simple “Thank you”. Placing it near his chest and then carefully in his bag so it wouldn’t crinkle.

Mr Perkins came in shouting at the class and they continued their lessons.

When the last bell went off, Connor packed up and they all left. Markus and Connor walking together. Hank said he was going to pick him up but he didn’t know where he should wait.

When they went out Simon was sitting on the wall legs crossed. He was looking at a book in his hands. Markus went over and Connor followed. “Hey Simon!” The boy looked up and smiled. “Hey! How was class?”

Markus shrugged. Connor replied “..Good”.

“Are you Okay, Connor?” He leaned down looking him over carefully. “You guys just rushed off at break, Josh said you fell?” Connor nodded and showed him his hands. They’re little cuts nothing serious. Simon took his hands and looked at them.

“I wasn’t watching where I was running and fell over a branch” Simon was relieved.

“That’s good, I was worried something bad happened…. It’s not as dire as I feared”. Markus didn’t mention the bathroom.

North and Josh came out and they all said goodbye. Connor watched them all walk onto a bus. He wanted to follow, but he didn’t. He’d see them tomorrow anyways. But it did raise questions to him. Where did they live? They were all very close. He felt slightly guilty for interrupting that harmony. He had invaded their group. But Markus was the one that wanted him to join? So that meant it was okay? North was the only one that didn’t like it.

“Connor!” The boy turned and there was Kara.

“There you are! I’ve been worried sick” Connor hadn’t been with the others long. The bell had only gone off 10 minutes ago. He didn’t get why she’d be so worried. “Connor, you’re not meant to leave reception.” No one told him that…

“Oh I’m sorry…?”

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again.. Come on. Mr Anderson should be here to pick you up soon.” Connor took her hand. He looked back at the bus. The others were nowhere to be seen.

“He doesn’t like being called that”

“What?”

“Mr Anderson”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, he likes Hank more.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure to remember that”

He waited on the seats in the reception swinging his legs back and forth. Kara typing behind her desk. It was a long wait.

When Hank walked in and he ran over hugging him. The old man kneeled down and returned it full heartily. “Heh. Miss me much?” Connor nodded. He had.

Hank pulled back looking him up and down. Checking him over. Connor didn’t seem upset like the last time he saw him. He felt all the tension of the day leave his body. Connor was okay. That was a lot off his mind.

“Come on, lets head home” Connor slipped his hand into Hanks. Hank nodded a greeting at Kara.

“Hello Kara. He didn’t cause any trouble did he?”

“Of course not!” She winked. “He was a total angel”

“Ha, well you don’t live with him” He said goodbye to Kara.

They walked out to the empty front yard. The bus the others had gone on wasn’t there. Connor felt slightly disappointed.

“So how was your first day of school?”

“It was … fun”

Hank squeezed his hand. Feeling even better.

“I’m glad to hear it kid… So you’re... Happy to go back tomorrow?”

Connor nodded.

“You sure changed your tune…So tell me, what happened to do that?”

Connor recounted his morning and told Hank about his new friends. The longer he went on, the bigger the shit eating grin got on hanks face. He just knew Connor would fit right in. And Hank IS never wrong.

Markus sat beside Simon on the moving bus, staring outside the window watching the people on the street. His hand rubbing at the bumps under his sleeve. It was like a friendship bracelet, the flower chain they both have copies.

“You'd like to take him with us, wouldn’t you?--” Markus turned his attention back to Simon. Josh and North were busy trying to push each other off their seats. So far North was winning.

“—Connor, I mean?” Markus nodded.

"He has no family..." The unspoken " _We're his family"_ hung in the air. Simon read between the lines.

“North won’t be happy…” Markus already knew that.

“Either way Connor is one of us” 

“Yeah, you're right...She’ll come around eventually…."

Markus rubbed his new fragile bracelet.

"Yeah, i sure hope so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea what this chapter is xD 
> 
> Like i wrote it at 3 am, on 2 hours sleep xD 
> 
> Enjoy anyways. 
> 
> Can i just mention how jealous i am of kids? they make friends so FAST. Like my nephew went to school and he came back at the end of the day with a new "best friend" :,) it's kinda beautiful. His name is Eamon and he comes over every weds xD They meet up for play dates nearly every weekend too. They're like 4 years old xD It's very wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what happened i just ended up writing this xD 
> 
> I like the idea of Connor being a small bean and everyone being slightly bigger beans xD 
> 
> Also i added the Markus/Connor tag cause i think there's gonna be a timeskip later on to when they're teenagers so i might have to change the tags and warnings at some point but i'll cross that bridge when i get there.
> 
> It took me ages to think of some antagonistic to be their teacher xD i originally had it as Amanda but then thought that she had other places to be. So I made it Perkins xD cause he's kinda an asshole 
> 
> Hope ya'll like this,
> 
> Let me know if there's any mistakes and i'll correct them. :) 
> 
> Also how does one summarise? Idk what to write up there like.


End file.
